User blog:IFosterI/Just Dance 2020.... Oh boy.
Hey. I'm back. For this one blog post and then dipping for another year. Yeah, please ignore that one from a couple months ago not even I have an explanation of how it exists. So Just Dance 2019 was a thing, and I hated the game so much it stopped me from playing the game at all, and yeah. I was right. 2018 was the final game in the series I was buying because it just lost its mojo. I was moving on to different things, and not embarrassing myself in front of my family every night playing Fight Club over and over. And so, I skipped 2019 cuz I thought the tracklisting, themes, and choreography was really, really bad. And a year later, what do we have? Ubisoft is not progressing in any way. So let's just review a few of these tracks and see a now outsider's perspective on this. God is a Woman: I'm sorry that chair on her head is too distracting and ugly. I know they're from the same album and stuff but it seems like a more watered down version of no tears and the headpiece was literally the only thing saving it from being generic. Now, I dont enjoy no tears left to cry but it has one of the greatest backgrounds in the entire game. This one just feels lazy in a way. It's in space and there's coloured gas or smoke or something controlled by the dancer. Kill This Love: Now K-Pop is not for me, and especially not blackpink, but somehow they gained a massive following but besides from a few people i heard yelling the title I didn't really care for this one all that much, and whaddya know. It just seems like they're going for Follow The Leader, remember that fossil, and mixing it with ddu-du ddu-du.... you can't believe how much I hate that title. I guess the outfits look like they just got creative on all 4 of them, but they blend together and I think it'll just be better if it was like Uptown Funk Alt where it's just minor differences to the outfits to make them distinct. Rain Over Me: Okay, so, the dancer does not fit at all for this type of song, but the outfit looks like they spent a good chunk of time on, but I dont know what it is about the background, but I wanna see more of it. It's more or less like Fight Club or even Side to Side where there is this big huge world they sketched out and would be really cool if we got to see more of it, but we don't, and that's disappointing. However, the dance seems exciting, so there's that, and it fits with the song, which is nice to hear. Policeman: Not even the strangest cut they made in the past few years. The overall routine is okay. It's really nothing worth noting, except those backup dancers. Oh god, where did they go wrong. At least it's not the panda and the reinde- Con Calma: I have a suggestion: What if we just cut food in the background, then it won't be "silly" enough for those two to be in it. If we want a food based routine, see also: Sangria Wine, Oishii Oishii, Lollipop, Safe and Sound if you wanna be real specific, but seriously. To me, they're becoming annoying now. Sushi: I love how at this point not even the studio making the game is taking themselves seriously anymore. This seems fun, and I love how they purposly tried to make a dumb outfit. Skibidi: https://youtu.be/lLLL1KxpYMA?t=126 Bad Boy: Okay, why are they both so far apart from each other? Like, I know its because of that arm spread move, and the ones about them coming closer to each other, but like, it doesn't look good. Plus, I love how the song is called "Bad Boy" when it sounds tropical, and the look and feel of the routine is a pastel island. I Like It: I'm sorry Cardi B does not save this series. The outfits look ugly together, and it seems like the background is just unfinished and needs like a week or two to add finishing touches to it. And the choreo.... It doesn't look fun to do. This is one of the worst routines in the tracklist High Hopes: Seriously what the actual hell is this. I feel like they went for a "real inspirational and metaphorical and a banger of a routine!" and that is the same exact thing Urie said when pitching the song to his producer. This is just so weird to think about that this is the best they could've come up with. Just go with the video and go from there. Bangarang. Oh. My. God. Last year, Mad Love was literally the only song that amazed me because it looks like they put so much time and effort into theming, designing, and flat out everything, and this is the song that is the closest to it. Our king, Skrilli boi is finally on here, and I don't even know if they did a stunt to his clothes before, but it just goes so well with the background. He is dressed like an actual person who would bop to this song, and he is dancing in a freaking pitch black room that changes with every wibble wobble that gets played. It's like Automaton, except cleaned up a bit so it doesn't look like a huge mess. However, the dance is, but the visuals make up for that like holy hell this is the best song in the game announced. Top three songs are probably. Bangarang, Rain Over Me, Sushi. in that order. But I won't do a blog like this again, nor will I be active much on here anymore. I just wanted to share my thoughts on this. Category:Blog posts